


A Mingli Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [62]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, the only important new ship of Book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 4 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mingli Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I wrote this before episode 4 aired and without having watched any of the leaked episodes or seeing spoilers, so I was very happy to see that I'd accurately predicted that it would be Ming-Hua to break P'li out. May this ship sail strong and true.

            The low booming reverberations that vibrated through the thick walls of ice and rock let P’li know that it was almost time.

            First the guards grew nervous, agitated.  One would half glance over his shoulder, stop himself, then do it again.  The other gripped her staff tighter and tighter and tensed her shoulders, a tensions palpable and fervent as the low booming grow louder and sharper. By the time there were full out explosions going down the elevator shaft accompanied by distant shouting and yelling, P’li had a smile of wicked anticipation curving at her lips.

            When the back of her prison cell blew away and the shock sent her stumbling forward, she turned with a sharp tongue to retaliate only to stop in consideration.  “Well,” she said, “I’ve gotta say, this isn’t exactly what I was expecting.”

            Ming-Hua pursed her lips.  “I’m sorry to disappoint.”

            “No, not at all.”  She waved a hand at the stunned White Lotus guards outside her cell.  “This is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

            The water hanging from Ming-Hua’s shoulders flowed as she tilted her chin in a small nod.  “Well get ready for a whole lot more; I’m busting you out.”

            P’li let out a grateful “My saviour.” before stepping forward to wrap her arms around Ming-Hua’s shoulders and kiss her, fervently, on the lips.  Ming-Hua sighed, barely audible, and shifted on her feet while P’li inhaled her scent, felt her body, her hair, everything.

            “It’s been too long,” Ming-Hua said.

            “I know.”  P’li grinned and slipped away.  “I’d really like to get out of this ice hole and warm up.”

            Ming-Hua smiled, then, the first time, and it was still as biting and acerbic as it had always been.  ”I’ve spent the last thirteen years inside a volcano.”  She turned and made her way out the hole in the cell, and P’li followed.  “You can have all the warmth I’ve got.”

            “I’ll hold you to that,” P’li said.


End file.
